Lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones
by camecullenmasen
Summary: quien diría que por celos de Edward se desencadenaría un excitante encuentro.


Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, como tampoco el lemmon yo solo los tome prestados.

Este One Shot es Rater M, por vocabulario fuerte, si eres menor de edad y te asustan las escenas subidas de tono que jodidas estás haciendo aquí, ya saben el que avisa no es traídor espero disfruten.

Puta madre iba tarde a clase , mierda esto no podía ir peor, jodida victoria, todo esto era por su puta culpa, si ella no hubiera estado cogiendo toda la jodida noche y haciendo sus sonidos pornos no estaría en esta situación, un golpe en la puerta luego de un grito hizo que dejara de renegar.

-¡Bella! Apurate joder, que ya vamos tarde.

-Por tu culpa vamos tarde perra, no me dejaste dormir a noche con tus chillidos, eres una zorra Tori.-

-jajaja, callate que estas celosa, porque tu no cogiste con Cullen, ustedes son mas pervertidos que James y yo.-

Cuanta puñetera razón tenía la muy perra, ayer Edward se había enojado porque estaba platicando con Demetri, no me hablo en lo que resto del día, yo tampoco le hable porque yo no había hecho nada malo, el jodido idiota es muy celoso para su propio bien.

-¡Joder! Tienes razón, el muy cabrón se enojo porque me vio hablando con Demetri, yo no se quien putas le metió la idea de que el esta enamorado de mi.-

-Ya vámonos belly, veras que se arreglara.-

Cuando llegamos al salón ya estaba dando clases el profesor masón, nos dio una charla acerca de la puntualidad, si queríamos llegar lejos teníamos que dejar esa actitud, bla bla bla, la verdad no lo estaba escuchando, solo escuche cuando nos dijo que nos sentaramos y que esperaba que no se volviera a repetir.

.-¡Carajo! Pensé que no nos iba a dejar entrar, nose que le dijiste para que nos dejara pasar Tori, pero te amo.-

-jajaja lo se,todos me aman, hasta Ed pero no más que tu, por cierto te esta mirando creo que esta arrepentido.

-¡Ja! Debería porque yo no hice nada, el solo se hizo ideas en esa cochina cabeza.-

-Pero a ti te gusta que sea un pervertido verdad.

-Claro que sí es una de las tantas cosas que amo de el.

Cinco minutos después sonó la campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, Victoria y yo íbamos al comedor cuando mire que Edward estaba esperándome en la puerta, le dije a victoria que después la buscaría.

-¿Cariño, podemos hablar?.-

-Ahora si quieres hablar conmigo.-

No pude evitar que el dolor se escuchara en mi voz, pero así me sentía.

.-Nena lo siento, me cegaron los celos, pero el verte reír con otro que no sea yo me dio coraje, me dan ganas de ir a patearle el culo con solo mirarte, el quiere algo contigo bebé lose.

-y no pudiste preguntarme?, ni siquiera me dejaste decirte quien era, me mandaste a la mierda Edward, me dolió que no CONFIARAS en mi, crees que te dejaría por el primer hombre que se me cruzara por el camino?, no miento cuando digo que te amo, y que me encanta cada cosa de ti amor, que eres mi universo entero, amo tu celos, y que seas un jodido pervertido sobre protector jamás te cambiaría, porque te amo.

-También te amo cariño lo siento tanto si te herí no era mi intención preciosa, ¿Me perdonas?.

-Claro que sí tonto, te amo, ahora vamos con los demás.

Cuando entramos al comedor, divisamos a nuestros amigos en la mesa de siempre, la pasamos entre bromas.

-Y edward ya no la jodas, eres un puto celoso.

-_Lo sé Emmett, ya me perdonó y haré lo que sea para ser menos celoso.

Cuando terminaron las clases nos fuimos a su casa y subimos directo a su cuarto.

-Te deseo.-comenta con tranquilidad antes de tomar mi boca. Me agarró a su hombro y saboreo su atenta lengua y el calor de su mano en mi nuca.

-Te deseo tambien.- Estoy jadeante y caliente.

-Te quiero desnuda y encima de mí. voy a quitarte esta ropa.- me pone enfrente de él y empieza a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa y el de mi pantalón.

me pone de espalda para desabrocharme el sujetador, Su brazo se enrosca en mi vientre desnudo y me atrae hacia sí. Se me tensan los hombros. Sus caderas se aprietan contra mi trasero y se mueven en círculos, despacio, a propósito.

Gimo cuando se clava en mí y empuja hacia arriba. Me acerca la boca al oído. Ni siquiera voy a tratar de fingir que me atrae.

Ya está. Entre esa voz, las dichosas caderas y el pecho tan duro detrás de la camisa, me tiene relamiéndome los labios. Me vuelvo y camino hacia adelante, empujándolo hacia la cama.

Lo tiró sobre el colchón y me monto sobre sus caderas. Me mira, sorprendido.

-ahora mando yo, ¿alguna queja?

Sonríe

—Vuélvete loca, nena.

—¿Quién manda aquí? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Tú, al menos por ahora. —Reprime una sonrisa—. Pero no te acostumbres.

Sonrío, lo beso, y nuestro gemido se funde en nuestras bocas. Me aprieto contra su cuerpo, obligándolo a tenderse sobre la cama mientras nuestras lenguas siguen entrelazadas en perfecta armonía. Es increíble lo sincronizados que estamos. Sé lo que quiere y cómo lo quiere, incluso cuando se resiste. Me aparto de sus labios y me centro en su cuello. Saboreó la sensación de sus manos, grandes y fuertes, acariciándome la espalda desnuda.

—Eres tremenda, mujer —gime.

—¿No me deseas? —lo provoco mientras le mordisqueo la oreja y dibujo círculos firmes y húmedos en el hueco que hay debajo del lóbulo. Su fragancia es embriagadora.

-No me preguntes estúpido.

Su pecho sube y baja, su rostro está sorprendido y tenso. Es obvio que se muere de ganas por controlarme, aunque no pienso ceder. Sé que podría tumbarme sobre la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin esforzarse, pero no lo hará. Además de ser demasiado blando conmigo, está tratando de demostrar algo: que puede soltar las riendas, que puede ser razonable, Lo está intentando con todas sus fuerzas... Y está fracasando miserablemente.

—Bésame —me ordena.

—La que manda soy yo —le recuerdo.

—Nena, no me lo pongas aún más difícil.

Me coge del brazo con la mano libre y tira hasta que caigo de nuevo sobre su pecho. Mis labios aterrizan sobre los suyos y su maravillosa boca se apodera de mí. Tiene razón: no debería ponérselo aún más difícil. Iremos poco a poco.

Le dejo hacer lo que quiere con mi boca. Mis dedos se hunden en su pelo y tiró de la mata cobriza mientras nuestras lenguas bailan al mismo ritmo. Empiezo a aflojarle la camiseta mientras me reclama, hasta que siento su pecho duro bajo las palmas de mis manos. La intensidad de nuestro beso disminuye. Me separo de él, gruñe y cierra los ojos, pero ignoro su expresión de disgusto y empiezo a besarlo en el cuello, el pecho y el estómago hasta que llegó a su bragueta. Le acarició el tronco de la polla con la nariz por encima de los pantalones. Tensa las caderas y reprime un gruñido.

Su mano aterriza en mi nuca y tira de mi pelo hacia atrás. Sonrío, satisfecha conmigo misma. Luego le desabrochó el pantalón y le bajó la cremallera, meto la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos y le cojo la polla dura como una piedra.

¡Joder, Bella! —jadea al tiempo que levanta la cabeza y me dedica una mirada desesperada y hambrienta.

Vuelvo a sentarme sobre su cintura y le cojo la cara entre las manos.

—¿Quieres que me la meta en la boca?

Lo beso... con fuerza.

—Sí.

—¿Quién manda aquí, Edward?

Sonrío contra su boca y vuelvo a descender por su ó su polla, la chupo y la mordisqueo, la punta y luego el tronco entero.

—Joder— gruñe. Por dios Bella tu boca es alucinante.

—¿Te gusta?— preguntó metiéndomela hasta la mitad y luego volviéndola a sacar.

—Demasiado.

Me agarra de los brazos y me pone a la altura de su boca, me besa con fiereza y toma mi boca sin tregua y nos voltea de forma que quedó atrapada bajo su cuerpo. Estoy en el éxtasis, le echo los brazos al cuello y lo beso con igual intensidad o puede que más.

Su mano sube por mi muslo y me cubre el sexo, un chorro caliente fluye de mi y en lo más hondo siento una punzada de placer. Que falta me hacía. Introduce sus dedos en mis bragas de encaje.

—Estas mojada —ronronea en mi boca—. Solo conmigo entendido.

—Entendido.

Mis músculos se cierran con fuerza cuando me penetra con el dedo.

—Mas—suplico sin pudor. Necesito mas.

Separa nuestras bocas y saca el dedo para meterme dos.

—¿Así?— Se mete bien adentro y con fuerza —¿Así Bella?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el colchón, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados.

—Si, así.

—¿O prefieres que te empale con la polla?—Su voz es carnal.

Dejó caer la cabeza y encuentro sus ojos verdes, luego alargó el brazo y meto la mano en su bóxer y cojo su polla caliente y palpitante.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta— dice entre jadeos.

—La quiero todo. — Aprieto la base y, sin aflojar la mano, subo hasta el glande—. Te quiero dentro de mi.

Dibuja un último círculo con los dedos antes de sacarlos y abrirme más las piernas, y mis manos buscan su nuca.

—Sabia que eras una chica sensata.

—Te tengo tantas ganas que me haces perder la cabeza Bella, se saca los converse de una patada y se baja el bóxer hasta los pies. Es verdad que me tiene muchas ganas, cosa que aún me hace desearlo más. Va a follarme.

Me quita la ultima prenda que son mis bragas, la impaciencia y el tenerlo desnudo tan cerca me pueden. Necesito tocarlo. Me siento y deslizó las manos por su culo de piedra. Lo atraigo hacia a mi para colocarlo entre mis piernas abiertas. Su abdomen está a la altura de mis ojos y lo acarició con la lengua. Le beso con ternura, noto sus dedos enredados en mi pelo y mis ojos recorren sus abdominales cincelados, ascienden por su pecho y llegan a sus ojos verdes rebosantes de ... Amor. No de deseo ni lujuria, sino amor.

No va a follarme, va a hacerme el amor con ternura. Mis manos vuelven a su torso hasta que mis palmas están casi en su cuello perfecto. Le beso el estómago antes de empezar a subir y me pongo de pie hasta poner mis manos sobre su nuca y tiró de él para que su boca descienda sobre la mía. Trepo por su cuerpo y le rodeo la cintura con las piernas . me pasa un brazo por debajo del culo para sujetarme y accede a mi demanda de contacto boca a boca.

Bocas fundidas.

Bocas que se deleitan la una con la otra.

Bocas que se consumen de ardiente deseo.

—Tenemos que hacer las paces—dice: luego tira de mi hacia abajo y nuestras bocas colisionan —. Nadie podrá impedir que te haga mía, Bella— añade mientras nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas libran una batalla campal.

—Genial.

Le tiró del pelo intentando despertar su lado salvaje, ese que me gusta tanto como el tierno. sabe lo que quiero y lo que necesitó, el muy cabrón lo sabe perfectamente, y me lo va a dar.

—Mi chica lo quiere duro.

Se aparta y esta vez soy yo la que gruñe. Me mira, jadeante y sudoroso. Quiere dármelo, se lo veo en la cara y en los ojos verdes. Están que echan humo, oscuros de la desesperación. Soy yo la que lo pone así.

—Edward. —Estoy sin aliento por lo mucho que me cuesta contener el deseo.

Tira de mí y se apodera de mi boca con decisión. No me resisto, la verdad es que no quiero resistirme. Éste podría ser el polvo salvaje que tanto llevo esperando.

Mantiene nuestras bocas unidas, se endereza y me penetra a la primera. Mis piernas se enroscan instintivamente en su cintura y entrelazo los tobillos para estar más cerca de él.

—Dios —jadea contra mi boca—. Es perfecto.

Sí que lo es. Todo es perfecto cuando no hay barreras entre nosotros, sólo piel con piel, yo sobre él. Jadeo con la boca contra su hombro y le clavó las uñas en los bíceps.

-Muévete-le-mando. Por favor Muevete.

—Cuando sea el momento. Ahora deja que te disfrute.

Me coge las manos y se las lleva a la nuca, donde mis dedos se enredan en su pelo y tiran de él por instinto. Luego, sus grandes manos descienden por ambos lados de mi cuerpo, después por mi pecho, y se detienen en mi cintura. Me sujeta para que me esté quieta. Lo único que se oye son nuestras respiraciones agitadas, cargadas de anhelo y de deseo.

Me coge con fuerza y me levanta con un gemido profundo antes de dejarme descender sobre él. Cierro los ojos en la felicidad más absoluta y jadeo. Tengo que retirar las manos de su pelo para poder apoyarme en su pecho, firme y cálido. Me sorprende lo duros que tiene los pectorales, la perfección de sus músculos, que me gritan que los acaricie, que me suplican que sienta su belleza. Mis manos insaciables se pasean por todo su cuerpo y se detienen en sus pectorales cuando me levanta, me deja caer y me mueve las caderas en círculos, lenta y meticulosamente.

—No intentes decirme que no te gusta —gime—. No intentes decirme que no estamos como deberíamos estar. —Sigue haciendo virguerías dentro de mí, incansable—. Ni lo intentes.

Es posible que su potencia me atonte, pero una pequeña parte de mí todavía es consciente de lo que hace.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer con tu cuerpo, Bella. Bésame.

Lo carnal de sus palabras y cómo me reclama como suya me ciegan y mi cuerpo se niega a rechazarlo. Él manda y lo sabe. Mi boca cae sobre la suya y mi cuerpo se aferra al de él, invitándolo a que me haga lo que quiera. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás para mantener nuestras bocas unidas, vuelve a levantarme y a dejarme caer sobre él. Gimo en su boca, un mensaje de sumisión ronco y sensual. No puedo pensar. Su energía me confunde y el ritmo preciso de sus caderas me catapulta a un delirio de lujuria.

Gimo cuando me levanta despacio y sin dificultad una y otra vez. La presión de su polla contra la parte más profunda de mi ser es la mismísima encarnación del placer.

—No sabes cuánto me gusta —gimo—. Fóllame, Edward —suplico.

Sí, me correré, gemiré de placer y me estremeceré en sus brazos, pero necesito gritar de gusto. Necesito un buen mete y saca, no que me haga cosquillas.

-Fóllame, Edward.

Coge aire cuando me la meto hasta el fondo.

—¡Sí! —Me levanto y vuelvo a dejarme caer con fuerza.

Lo noto palpitar en mi interior. Su pecho sube y baja contra mi cuerpo. Estoy jadeando en su cuello y me agarró con fuerza de su pelo.

Se relaja un poco y aprovecho para subir y dejarme caer con un grito de satisfacción. Él también grita. Sé que quiere empalarme viva, poseerme como un animal, dominarme y llevarme al éxtasis, pero no lo va a hacer y eso me desquicia.

—¡Joder! —exclama—.

—Hazlo. —Le cojo la cara y le devoró la boca. Si persevero, es mío—. Hazme tuya —ordeno arrastrando los labios por su mejilla.

Los atrapa cuando vuelven a pasar por su boca y me mete la lengua, con premura y furia. Casi lo tengo. Nuevamente me levanto y me dejo caer y le arranco un fuerte gemido

-Si te gusta, ¿no es así? Dime lo que te gusta.

Arriba y abajo que voy, con más fuerza.

—Mmm... Sabes a gloria. —Lo estoy volviendo loco, y sé que lo desea porque podría detenerme con facilidad—. Te necesito.

—¡¿Así?! —grita, casi enfadado, y sé que es porque no puede resistirse a mí.

—¡Sí! —grito a mi vez.

De repente está de pie. Yo sigo con las piernas rodeando su cintura. Cruza el baño y me empotra contra la pared.

—¿Lo quieres duro, nena?

—¡Fóllame! —chillo enloquecida, apretando las piernas y tirándole del pelo.

Se retira y me baja, una y otra vez. Mis gritos de satisfacción resuenan en el aire.

—¿Mejor? —ruge clavándomela muy adentro sin miramientos—. Tú lo has querido, Bella. ¿Mejor así?

Estoy contra la pared, absorbiendo su violento ataque, y quiero que lo sea aún más. Asiento con cada embestida, mi forma de decirle que lo quiero aún más bestia. Lo quiero mucho más salvaje.

—¡Responde a la puta pregunta!

—¡Más fuerte! —grito tirándole del pelo.

—¡Joder!

Me embiste repetidamente con sus caderas, le flaquean las fuerzas, no logra mantener el ritmo, pero yo estoy disfrutando de cada punzante estocada.

La base del estomago me arde y mi clímax es como una tromba rápida que me pilla por sorpresa, sin darme tiempo para prepararme. Explotó, cierro los ojos, echó la cabeza atrás con un grito de desesperación.

—¡Aún no he terminado, Bella! —grita recolocando las manos bajo mi culo y empujando como un ariete.

Yo tampoco. El orgasmo me ha dejado mareada pero hay otro en camino y, gracias a su potencia incansable, no va a tardar en llegar. Encuentro sus labios y le meto la lengua hasta la garganta. Aprieto las piernas contra sus caderas hasta que me duelen y mis gritos y los suyos chocan entre nuestras bocas.

—¡Sí! —Echo la cabeza atrás—. ¡Ay, Dios!

—¡Abre los ojos! —me ordena, severo.

Obedezco de inmediato y cierro los puños entre su pelo cuando se para en seco, sudando y respirando agitadamente. El fuego en mi sexo retrocede de inmediato, pero entonces ruge y vuelve a la carga. Me preparo para otra tanda. Me embiste, muy fuerte. Mi espalda choca contra la pared, gritó sorprendida pero él no me da tiempo para pensar. Sale y vuelve a entrar con una gloriosa y feroz estocada. Ha perdido el poco control que le quedaba. Esto va a ser duro de verdad. Me agarro con más fuerza a su pelo e intentó flexionar las piernas para darle el acceso a mí que su cuerpo me pide.

—¿Te parece lo bastante fuerte, Bella? —dice volviendo a clavármela.

—¡Sí! —grito. Ni en sueños querría que parara.

No tiene piedad. Entra y sale de mí, cada vez con más fuerza. Me estoy quedando en blanco, tengo el cuerpo flácido y estoy en la cúspide del placer. Pero entonces noto que mi espalda se aleja de la pared y que me llevan a la cama. Prácticamente me tira sobre el colchón. Me pone a cuatro patas, se coloca de pie detrás de mí y me coge de las caderas. Vuelve a penetrarme con una embestida brutal y un grito frenético. Con cada embestida tira de mí para que mi culo choque contra sus fuertes caderas. Hundo la cara en las sábanas, las agarro con fuerza y empiezo a sudar. Estoy empapada.

—¡Edward! —grito, delirante, presa de una deliciosa desesperación.

—Tú lo has querido,Bella.. Ahora no te quejes.

Obligo a mi mente a volver al presente y a centrarse en recibir su potencia con los brazos abiertos. La quiero toda para mí. La violenta acumulación de presión en mi vientre se abre paso hacia mi sexo, lista para la explosión. Estoy segura de que me va a volar la tapa de los sesos.

—¡Más fuerte! —grito agarrándome a las sábanas.

—¡Bella! —Sus dedos se me clavan en las caderas, pero la crudeza de sus manos no me molesta lo más mínimo. Estoy demasiado ocupada concentrándome en el orgasmo desgarrador que se avecina.

Vuelve a pillarme por sorpresa y el placer es tan tremendo que me pone en órbita. Grito, y él grita también. Luego me desplomo sobre la cama, Edward cae sobre mí y quedo cubierta por su cuerpo duro y musculoso. Respira con dificultad contra mi oído y nuestros cuerpos bañados en sudor están sonrojados y suben y bajan al unísono. Me siento repleta. Estoy exhausta pero me siento muchísimo mejor. Por fin volvemos a ser nosotros mismos

Gruñe y mueve las caderas en círculos, todavía muy dentro de mí. El fuego de su orgasmo me reanima y me devuelve a la realidad. Lo echaba de menos.

—Gracias —jadeo cerrando los ojos. Los latidos acelerados de su corazón me golpean la espalda y me reconfortan. Ni siquiera consigo reunir las fuerzas suficientes para preocuparme por el hecho de que se haya corrido dentro. Tampoco es que importe.

—Dios nena te he extrañado como un loco.- me dice aun con la respiración agitada.

—También yo, prometeme que nunca más te enojaras asi conmigo-.

—Lo prometo preciosa, pero lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones no crees.-

—claro que lo creo, sobre todo teniendo a un adonis como tu,te amo.-

Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les guste la mitad de lo que me gusta a mi.

nos leemos luego besitos:*


End file.
